Heartbreaks and New Beginings
by Mystic-Dragon-chick
Summary: Post- journeys end. The Doctor and Rose trying to figure out where to go from there. He gets the spare room. Neither can sleep . R&R is always loved!


Summary: Post- journeys end. The Doctor and Rose trying to figure out where to go from there. He gets the spare room. Neither can sleep .

Disclaimerage... I sooooo don't own this show. If I did David would never leave, Bwahahahahaaaa!!!!

AN: Love reviews, love critiques (constructive ones). I know this story needs work, if you have any ideas please tell me :D

###

Jackie watched as her daughter's heart was once again ripped out by that man. She watched him slip away without any kind of fanfare, just go. She watched as her daughter ran to try to catch him and fail. She watched as his counterfeit walked up behind her and cautiously, slip his hand into hers to comfort her, and as a reminder that he would never leave her, 'forever' as he had said. Jackie stood there holding her breath waiting to see if her daughter could accept this new offer, she may not like the man, or so she likes people to think, but she knew what he meant to Rose, what they had been through for each other, and she appreciated the fact that he had sent her home, three times now, to keep her safe. Lost in her thoughts Jackie hadn't noticed them coming toward her, she did note, however, that they were not walking hand in hand as she remembered they had always done. Rose was silent and non-responsive, rather like she had been when they were here the last time, so Jackie looked to the Doctor. He gave her a slight nod that she decided meant he would watch over her. So, turning, she led the way back to the rode where she hoped they wouldn't have to wait too long for a lift.

###

The trip back to the mansion was a mostly quiet one. Oh Jackie had tried to lighten the mood, she had talked lively, and non stop, about anything and everything she could think of. She asked about Tony and told the Doctor all about the funny little things he did and about there life here and how different it was to 'the other place' as they had decided to call it long before. And although the Doctor appeared to be listening she could tell he was focused on Rose who sat, absorbed in her thought, unaware of the world around her.

Jackie noticed that they were never far apart but a the same time never touching. When they stopped they followed each other like shadows without seeming to notice. She took that as a hopeful sign.

Back at the mansion she gave the doctor a quick tour before dinner then she dragged Pete off to explain what had happened. Leaving them to be alone.

###

The doctor never let her out of his sight, as much for her protection as for his piece of mind. She was all he had left of that exhilarating life he had led for over 900 years. So as the night had drawn to an end he felt a little apprehensive about leaving her alone. Rose understood this need, she felt it too, so she stayed in the living room with him well into the night. But the time came, and she needed sleep, so, after a brief glance to be sure he understood she gave him a nod and led the way upstairs. He had been given one of the spare rooms just down the hall, it had already been made up for him and a pare of pajamas set out on the bed. He stood at the door not knowing if he should say anything, and Rose, sensing his unease, gave him a nod of understanding and the briefest of smiles before moving on to her own room.

###

He couldn't sleep, he had never needed to sleep more than a few hours before and although he felt the need for sleep he was feeling too restless to do so. A small part of him was wondering if this was just a dream, or a nightmare, depending on which way you looked at it, but either way he didn't want to wake up tomorrow and loose everything this situation offered. To calm his mind he decided to go for a walk, 'what a human thing to do' he laughed to himself. So he let his feet do the walking as his mind wondered. It wasn't until he stopped that he realized where his feet had taken him. After a lengthy internal debate he opened the door, just to make sure she is alright, he justified. And there she was asleep facing the window with her back to him. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and made yet another promise to never let any harm come to her. He longed to see her face but was unwilling to enter her room he quietly closed the door, content on going to bed with the knowledge that she was safe.

If he had of seen her face he would have known she was wide awake, and well aware of everything he did. But he didn't so when there was a slight knock at his door not 5 minutes later he was a little surprised but he gave her permission to enter all the same. He got an even bigger surprise when he felt a new weight on his bed, and he tried to stay calm as she crawled into his arms and lay down beside him. She felt his stiff unease and couldn't help but laugh, a sound that was music to his ears, he felt his face go hot but instantly relaxed he wrapped his arms tighter.

"Rose, I..." he tries but she hushes him

"Later, I'm tired now" he can't help but agree, but he is painfully aware that they don't have all the time in the world, but, then again, they do have a lifetime.

###

Jackie isn't at all surprised to find that her daughter isn't in her room in the morning, she rarely sleeps in, she is however surprised when she looks in on the Doctor to find him curled around Rose. _'They look so peaceful'_ she smiles to herself _'they are going to be ok'_. She drops the smile before banging the door open so they wake with a start, the Doctor jumping so much in the face of Jackie standing in the doorway that he falls off the bed in a tangle of blankets.

"You two are like bloomin' rabbits, one night, you couldn't even keep your hands off my daughter for one night, she may be 23 but your liven in my home now Doctor" she turns to find Pete waiting for her down the hall a large grin on his face.

"wa?" she asks, her face screaming innocence as the Doctor's spluttering reaches them from the room behind her. Pete looks pointedly over her shoulder. "oh tha" is all she offers as they head down to breakfast having a good laugh at the other mans expense. _'Yes'_ she decides with a smile _'this is going to be good'_

_~fin~_


End file.
